


All Afternoon

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think you could get away a little early?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #16 "let's do something"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

“ _Hey, Carter_ ,” said Jack, when she answered her phone. “ _You busy?_ ”

“That depends,” Sam replied, shuffling papers around on her desk. “Why?”

“ _There was some kind of water main trouble down the block from the kids’ school, so they all got sent home after lunch. Do you think you could get away a little early? I could whip up something special for dinner._ ”

Sam smiled. Really, all of her reports could wait until tomorrow, and the few SG teams currently off-world were all on low risk non-combat mission. “No,” she said, into the phone. “Let me finish up a few things, and I’ll be home in about an hour. We can all do something together.”

“ _That sounds great_ ,” said Jack, and she could hear his smile. “ _We’ll be waiting._ ”

Forty-five minutes later, Sam pulled into their driveway, and he had barely gotten out of the car before she was hit with a small blonde projectile.

“You’re home!” six-year-old A.J. cried, happily. “Now we can play all afternoon.”

Sam took her hand, letting her daughter lead them back toward the house. “Yep,” she agreed. “All afternoon.”

THE END


End file.
